


xoxo from alpha centauri

by arofckr



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst?, M/M, No Dialogue, only describing things because thats how i Roll, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 19:29:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20179519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arofckr/pseuds/arofckr
Summary: what if they went to space before armageddon......... and abandoned earth.............. haha just kidding................ unless? 😳





	xoxo from alpha centauri

**Author's Note:**

> i got a little creative at 3 am  
please listen to starlight by starset it helped

At the end of Armageddon, light-years separating Earth and her saviors, the ethereal entity and occultic force dance and sing among the stars igniting supernovas as they collide and create stardust. Whispered promises and confessions of love lost among the silence of the outer worlds, watching suns being born and moons orbit king sized planets, together alone for eternity.

Don’t look back, he cried to his sun - his light, his angel - turning heads away from an abandoned past, absent minded, disregarding the destruction left behind in a frenzy of anxiety and desperate attempts, too late to alter the course of reality. Leaving behind something culminated together, shattered in an instant.

Lingering regret handled in delicate bouquets of conversation, displayed within minutes of being picked. Tight grips on hands reassuring the decisions on a book shop corner long gone.

One shows the other everything he created in the beginning, and the other tells stories of his grand affairs.

Six thousand years laid to waste, white feathers encircle black ones and nothing else matters.

**As long as we are together, they said, we have the world.**


End file.
